Imprisonment
by Meatloaf-kun
Summary: RHEA - Fitz, a young Saiyan is taken captive by the evil Scite.
1. I

Fitz groggily lifted his head from the cold wooden floor of the gym. He tried to recall what he was doing there. He thought back. He had been in the pub with Banzai, hadn't he? Then his brother had left to take his human friend back. Hadn't she died or something? He remembered seeing her lifeless body drop to the ground, remembered sensing no ki in her. He also remembered holding her down, preventing her from...attacking someone. A woman. Very powerful. He shook his head, muzily. He didn't remember anything after that. He got up, wondering why he was here. This was not the palace dojo, with its familiar polished wooden floor and blue mats; it was cold, stark. The floor was some sort of plastic. He dusted off his coat and walked around. There was only one door to the gym room. He went up to it, and it slid open. A young boy he thought he had seen before was sitting on a chair, facing the door to the gym.   
  
What the hell was going on here?   
  
"Where am I?" He asked, angrily. "And who are you?"  
  
"Hello boy." The other boy said, evenly. He was a Saiyan too.  
  
"Don't call me 'boy'!" Fitz said, indignantly. The other Saiyan stood up. He was about the same height as Fitz, but looked older by two years or so, about twelve.  
  
"I'll call you what I want. Sit on the floor." The other boy waved his hand in front of Fitz's face. He sat back on the chair. Fitz sat on the floor, his eyes glazed.   
  
Why resist? He thought.   
  
Scite smiled at the kid. Prince or no, he was easy as any other to control. He smiled, thinking of what the boy's family would give for him. The 'gym' ship had been easy to build, and now he had the Prince. He laughed, and the ship sped on to the Shardracian planet. 


	2. II

Scite walked out of the ship, into the hanger, Fitz following docilely behind. The guard of honour, ready to meet their high inquisitor from his special mission to Neo Vegeta were astonished to see the Saiyan children walk out of the ship. Saiyans, here?! The elder of the two walked up to the Hi-Taijiron guard commander, a pretty female of around 160. He looked into her eyes, and the boy collapsed. The Hi-Taijiron blinked her red eyes in surprise. What were two young Saiyan children doing her, light years from Saiyan territory? Then she stood up, her eyes rolled back into her head. They glowed briefly like the lava of her home planet. She shook herself.  
  
"I need to take this one to the Queen. Dispose of the other body."  
  
Fitz blinked. He opened his mouth to protest, was just getting his ki level high enough to turn Super-Saiyan, and blow them all to smithereens when the woman waved her hand in front of Fitz's face.  
  
"Come with me. Do not resist."   
  
He walked after her, oblivious to the looks he received from the guards, mechanics and others in the palace. The mind control powers Scite possessed controlled him completely. Scite smiled in the woman's body. He doubted the boy had any idea that he could jump from body to body as easily as the boy could pick up a rock and throw it five meters. He noticed the attention they were receiving, and hissed at the gawping passers-by. They all hurried on, heads averted. He reached Oria's throne room, throwing the doors in and striding in, 'his' hand clamped round the boy's wrist.   
  
The queen was lounging on her throne, a vision of decadent beauty, her blue skin contrasting the shock of red her that framed her beautiful face. She didn't appear flustered as the female Hi-Taijiron holding the young Saiyan round the wrist stormed in. The guards who attempted to block her way fell to the ground, unconscious or dead, Fitz couldn't tell. It didn't seem important.   
  
"What is the mean" She didn't even finish her sentence before the woman had waved her hand infront of the queens face. "What do you desire?" She said, in a far more even, placid tone.  
  
"I need you to put this in the cells. He is not to be harmed, I intend to ransom him to the Saiyans." Scite smiled in the woman's body. He would borrow it to get back to the planet, then reclaim his own body before making a demand to the Saiyan Royal Family.  
  
"I understand and obey." As Scite left in the body of the woman, he saw the gaurds begin to wake, prompted by their Queen.  
  
***  
  
Fitz was dragged through the corridors of the palace by two men. They both looked quite human to him. He made his decision. Closing his eyes, he powered up to a Super-Saiyan level. A glowing nimbus surrounded him, and his normally dark unruly hair was pushed upwards, glowing gold like the sun. The initial burst of energy knocked the guards to their feet. Fitz ran as fast as he could down the corridor. He had turned several corners before to blue aliens stepped in his way. He grimaced, jumped upwards and delivered a flying kick to the nearest one's head. The blue alien had reached up to defend his face, and Fitz's foot caught him square in the feel of his hand, knocking him backwards. He followed the move through, landing on the ground at a running pace. The other blue one ran after him, shouting. Fitz turned round to face his opponent. He growled and fired a ki ball at him. The alien was thrown back against the wall. Fitz felt sharp pain on his neck, before the bolt of electricity ran through him, and he collapsed into unconsciousness.  
  
The Shiden cadet smiled. Then, stowing his stun gun in its holster, he picked up the limp body of the boy and took him to his cell. 


End file.
